


memories that only we can share

by kimaracretak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dreamsharing, Female Friendship, Gen, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: They dream of a lake.





	memories that only we can share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maplemood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplemood/gifts).



> Belated fic-or-treat xpost, for [the prompt](https://kimaracretak.dreamwidth.org/20634.html?thread=35226#cmt35226): Amilyn Holdo & Rey: "let your colors bleed & blend with mine."

Rey dreams of a lake.

She knows it for a lake only because the three suns setting behind it are rolling languorously down the slopes of far-distant mountains, too close to be a continent away. She knows it for a dream because she has never been able to sink so far down into the blue.

(One could never drown in desert skies, though Rey has seen some come close.)

Rey dreams of a lake that deepens to purple as the two-sun night drapes itself around her like a cloak, and smiles.

On Gatalenta, all the colours are cool.

**

Amilyn dreams of a lake.

She knows it for a lake only because the sand nearest the edges is dark with the damp, the small bursts of green and red growing things slightly taller as they struggle up to the sun. She knows it for a dream because never in all her travels has she been surrounded by so much gold.

(One could never suffocate from the light of a sun-strewn sky.)

Amilyn dreams of a lake that vanishes as the sunlight of the dawning day streams down her back like a cloak, and smiles.

On Jakku, all the colours are burning.

**

It's late when Rey knocks on what passes for a door on the overcrowded Falcon, grey creeping at the edges of her vision.

But it fades when Admiral Holdo opens her door, chased away by the soft lilac light.

"I've been dreaming," Rey starts, uncertain. She hasn't dreamt in so long, hasn't talked about her dreams for longer still.

"I know." Holdo reaches out, undemanding. "I've been dreaming too." It's an answer to something Rey hadn't quite wondered, hadn't quite hoped. "Would you like to come in? I think we have some stories to share."

Rey steps forward, and smiles.


End file.
